Devil's Eyes
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Walking the dark road of revenge, Tatsumi will find himself in the ranks of Night Raid fighting alongside them to kill the corruption of the empire. But at what costs? Naruto elements inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Welcome everybody! Welcome everybody to this new story, called, 'Devil's Eyes'. You probably already read the summary but here are the important points:**

**There will be Naruto elements in this. Mainly...**

**Tatsumi will have the Sharingan as his Teigu. Why? I'll explain here.**

**Tatsumi will be cold. He will have his warm moments, but mainly cold.**

**The pairing is harem. Bite me.**

**And with all that said, let's begin the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Come and Kill Me**

**(A/N: WARNING! This chapter might be short! If it is that way, I apologize and I will make it up!)**

Tatsumi never had much. He lives in a small village in the north, covered by snow. He is an orphan, and his closest persons are his two friends, Ieyasu and Sayo.

Like any country boy, he always dreamed big. Going to the city, make a name for himself, get money and save his village from poorness.

Then why... that happened?

It was a normal morning, Tatsumi was playing with his friends when the village elder called for everyone. Apparently, some soldiers were arriving to the village and they were going to receive them.

Tatsumi was excited. He never had seen people from the capital. And maybe there would be a powerful General that might teach him something cool.

There was one.

She was pale with blue hair and blue eyes. She wasn't wearing a lot of clothes even in the harsh temperatures and she scanned with her blue eyes the people.

He still remembers what she wanted. That her men stayed in the village for a while and give them food and everything they wanted.

The elder had to decline. They were poor. They barely had the enough for themselves. It was impossible.

The woman nodded, smirked and stabbed the elder.

From there it was devastation. Men, women and children were brutalized, raped, and frozen. He saw how Ieyasu and Sayo escaped but he was captured by one of the soldiers. He tied him up and dragged him to the General's feet.

He was terrified. He didn't know what will happen to him now. Probably the same destiny that the rest of the village.

The woman saw his face and smirked. She ordered for one soldier to make him drink something. A Teigu the woman said. The force him to drink whatever that was inside the jar and started to shake. Visions of wars, danger beasts, death, plagued his mind until they stopped. He then remembers crying blood, as the woman showed his reflection with her sword.

His once green eyes turned red with two tomes surrounding the iris. The woman said that his eyes needs to mature, so for the following hours, she made him watch how she killed the remaining survivors.

Including Ieyasu that was captured.

The memories of that day never left. Recorded by his new eyes, taped into his brain. By night, three tomes where in place, and the woman said that his eyes were ready, but his body wasn't. She was about to leave him there but he muttered the words.

"I'll kill you..."

The woman turned her head to face him and smirked "What was that?"

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tatsumi glared at her with blood coming from his eyes. The woman chuckled and simply said.

"Then when you are ready, Come and kill me." She said before leaving him alone in the frozen village.

When he woke up, he was in a bed, with a crying Sayo next to him. Apparently, an old man rescued her and then picked him up. He was injured, but he doesn't have time to be resting in bed, licking his wounds.

He stood up, with Sayo trying to make him stay in bed, while the old man watched. The old man stared at him, his eyes closed and white beard flowing. "If you are after Esdeath, I will train you. But in exchange, you will work with for me."

Tatsumi agreed, and so did Sayo. The geezer was a brutal teacher, but a good one. After years of being under his protection, Tatsumi not only broke the deal with the old man by leaving to be on his own.

He also betrayed Sayo for abandoning her.

But it was for her own good. If he will kill Esdeath and every single maggot in the empire, he can't have friends. He can't have allies. Otherwise, all of them will die.

Just like them.

He met a lot of people along the way, assassins, rebels, bandits, rats, but never stayed in one place for too long.

They are weak, and he can't protect them always. He is the only one he can kill that woman and save this country.

And he will do it alone.

**And done! Like I said, it was shorter, but if this do well, I will upload the second chapter today. And that's that. If you enjoyed the chapter leave a Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	2. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	3. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
